The Biostatistics and Data Management Core for the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Leukemia SPORE will be a comprehensive, multilateral resource for data acquisition and management, design of laboratory experiments and clinical trials, development of innovative statistical methodology, statistical analysis, and publishing translational research generated through the Leukemia SPORE program. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will incorporate sound experimental design principles within all Projects, will carry out data analyses using appropriate statistical methodology, and will contribute to interpretation of results through written reports and frequent interaction with Project investigators. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will provide an integrated data management system to facilitate communication among all Projects and Cores, which will be customized to meet the needs of the Department of Leukemia. This process includes prospective data collection, data quality control, data security, and patient confidentiality. Thus, from inception to reporting, translational experiments will benefit from SPORE resources that will be used to augment existing M. D. Anderson biostatistics resources. To serve all proposed SPORE projects, as well as the Career Development and Developmental Research Programs, the Biostatistics and Data Management Core has the following objectives: * Provide biostatistical expertise in the design and conduct of laboratory experiments and clinical trials arising from the research proposed in this application * Provide statistical analysis and interpretation of all data collected under the SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and other Cores * Provide reliable data capture and storage functions, user-oriented retrieval capability, and effective mechanisms for ensuring patient confidentiality